


The Valentine's Day Classroom Helpers

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, it's cute ok, parent!phan, singleparent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan knew the day was coming but that still didn't mean he was prepared, so when his son Oliver brings home a note saying Dan is due to be a parent for his classroom for the Valentine's Day party, he already feels a bit of dread. Reluctant to go, he meets Phil, another parent: who just happens to be the father of Oliver's best friend. And he realizes maybe it's not so bad after all.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Valentine's Day Gift Exchange





	The Valentine's Day Classroom Helpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starboydjh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboydjh/gifts).



> Hi Hadley! Hope you like the fic! I knew pretty much as soon as I got your prompts that I really wanted to do the Dan and Phil being classroom parents. I hope it worked for you and it's as cute as I also think it is haha 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

When Oliver came home from school one evening with a letter in his hand, Dan knew immediately it was going to be one of two possibilities. Either Oliver had gotten into trouble somehow despite how quiet and meek he actually was or Dan was being asked to go into the classroom as a parent for something. Oliver handed him the note and Dan looked it over and let out a groan. 

_ “To the Parent of Oliver Howell, it is your turn to come into our classroom on Friday, February 14th for the annual Valentine’s Day party. Be prepared to bring (one) dessert that can feed 15 children. None of the children have food allergies or any food restrictions so bring anything you would like. Please fill out the bottom of this slip and have Oliver bring it with him to school the next day. Sincerely, Mrs. Iverson.”  _

Dan knew that the day was coming: for him to be told that it was his turn to be the parent at a classroom party. Truth be told, he had been dreading it, but he knew it was coming. The teacher had asked all of the parents that had less busy schedules to fill out forms in the beginning of the school year if they wanted to be a parent in the classroom at one point that year. He had filled it out without even thinking because he did want to do everything possible to make Oliver’s school year as nice as he can. Dan doesn’t want his son to go through what he did. 

The main issues was that Dan currently didn’t have a job...well, he didn’t have a  _ secure  _ job. He was a wedding photographer, and while that did bring in money when he was needed, it was harder to find a job when there was a lot of competition around. But regardless, he does have work just not work where he has a regular schedule like other normal jobs. His next wedding is in two weekends and right now, he’s just editing the proofs from his last wedding. 

So he can’t even try and get out of it. Part of him wishes he could, but looking down at Oliver and seeing his bright green eyes staring at him, Dan bites his lip and quickly signs the slip. Taking a second to think, he fills out the bottoms saying he’ll be bringing some brownies and he packs it in Oliver’s bag. 

Oliver is his pride and joy, and he wouldn’t know where his life would be if he didn’t have his miniature human to take care of. And sure, he had Oliver when he wasn’t ready to have a child yet but being able to take care of him, even at such a young age, was exactly what he needed to get him to actually pick his feet up off from the ground and do what he needed to for them both. 

Now, Oliver is five and Dan has to start doing the “school things” he dreaded. It wasn’t that he hated doing things like this but it was more the thought that he’s going to have to go into Oliver’s classroom and socialize with the other parent’s while also trying to attend to 14 other children as well as his own. And to be frank, that doesn’t sound all that appealing. 

“Can you make those special brownies again?” Oliver asks, putting his backpack onto the breakfast bar and shimmying his way onto one of the stools. 

Dan knows Oliver means his special brownies with caramel chips and white chocolate drizzle but a part of laughs internally at the thought of Oliver not knowing what the term ‘special brownies’ actually meant. 

“Yes, I can,” Dan says, scooting a plate of t-rex shaped chicken nuggets in Oliver’s direction, his classic after school meal. “When you’re done eating, we’ll head out to Tesco and pick up the ingredients to make them and some Valentine’s for your classmates. If you’re good, we’ll stop at McDonalds on the way back for a treat.” 

Oliver just smiles and begins to dip his nuggets in the little puddle of ketchup Dan had put on the plate. 

* * *

Friday comes and Dan looks himself over in the mirror of his car a million times before he finally gets out and heads into the school to Oliver’s classroom. He tried to look presentable, so he’s wearing a nice sweater and a pair of jeans but he doesn’t know how dressy he should be looking. 

He’s just watching a class of five year olds and he’s helping them with their Valentines and their desserts. It shouldn’t be that difficult. Or stressful. But he feels stressed out and anxious already since he sent Oliver to school with his baggy of Valentine’s for all of his classmates. 

He gets the brownies from the backseat and slowly makes his way inside. He signs into the guest book and then smiles to the secretary as he’s given a guest pass and told which way to Oliver’s room although Dan already knows where to go. 

Dan makes his way down the hallway and to the room and he opens the door to immediately see chaos. There are children running everywhere, chocolate candy melted on their hands and an already flustered parent trying to wipe down the cheeks of a flushed red haired boy as he sighs and scrubs away. 

Dan looks around for Mrs. Iverson and she’s busy distributing the Valentines into the little boxes that each student made. Oliver is now standing patiently next to the other parent who is still wiping down their child. When Oliver sees him, he waves and motions for Dan to come over and so Dan walks over. 

“Daddy!” Oliver exclaims, yanking on the hem of his sweater, “This is my friend Liam and his Papa.” 

The man looks up with the soiled wet napkin in his hand and Dan is immediately overwhelmed with blue eyes and brown hair. He’s wearing glasses, but his eyes are so stark against the black frames. 

“Hi!” He says, placing his hand out, “My name is Phil.” 

Dan fights back a smile as he says, “I’m Dan.” 

“Liam is always talking to me about his friend Oli so it's nice to finally meet him,” Phil says. 

Dan has actually never heard Oliver mention a friend but he still smiles and nods like he did. He didn’t know Oliver even had a friend but knowing he does makes his heart soar a bit more. 

Phil wipes down the last little bit of chocolate on Liam’s cheek and then he pats his head and he and Oliver run off to the reading corner of the room where the other kids are playing with toy cars and puzzles. 

“Is this also your first time being a parent in the classroom?” Dan asks with a laugh. 

Phil nods, “My work schedule is pretty tight so I don’t get the chance to. This is the first time and I’m still not sure how to feel.” 

Dan just laughs, “Is it going to be chaos?” 

Just as Dan says this, Mrs. Iverson claps her hands and announces that the kids should line up to get their desserts and Dan and Phil line up behind the desk off to the side to begin giving them out. 

By the end of them distributing the cupcakes, brownies, and candy to all of the students, the children are covered head to toe in chocolate, candy is melted on desks, and other various substances are all over desks and Valentines. 

Mrs. Iverson gives him and Phil two separate containers of cleaning wipes so they can help clean up the desks as she takes the kids to the bathroom to wash their hands and faces. Dan is beginning to wipe down the first desk when Phil laughs, “I swear Liam is not this messy at home,” He says as Dan notices he’s wiping down the desk that says--appropriately--Liam. 

Dan laughs and nods, “Same with Oliver. But I guess getting all of these kids in here makes them manic.” 

“It’s the sugar.” 

“Oh it’s 100% the sugar.” 

They finish straightening up the desks and cleaning them off just in times for the kids to run back and Mrs. Iverson to tell them that they can start opening their Valentines so the kids all go to their desks and begin to open up the Valentines. Dan has to explain a few of the meanings of them to the kids, like one that’s a Fortnite Valentine to one of the girls who had never heard of the game before. 

But overall, it seemed like all kids were having fun and enjoying themselves. 

With the desserts that were left over, he and Phil cleaned and put them away and arranged them so the kids can see what desserts that they needed to take back to their house if they had brought some in this morning. 

Right before the kids are about to be dismissed for the end of the day, Dan turns to Phil and lets out a sigh, “That wasn’t terrible,” he admits. 

Phil agrees, “I thought it was going to be worse.” 

Mrs. Iverson walks over to them as the kids all go to their cubbies and put on their jackets and gloves and scarves. She claps her hands together and smiles widely, “You guys were fantastic and such a great help! Thank you for being able to chaperone.” 

They both say you’re welcome and then Dan feels a tug on his sleeve and he looks down to see Oliver stood there all bundled up with his backpack on. Liam is right behind him, looking a bit more disheveled. 

Phil quickly rushes over and adjusts Liam’s clothing before he straightens back up and turns to Dan, “It was really nice meeting you.” 

Dan nods, “Same to you.” 

“You know, since our sons are friends, maybe we can do some playdates every once and awhile? I’m sure they’ll really like that.” 

Dan agrees quickly in earnest and then Phil pulls his phone from his pocket and Dan texts his number so Phil can have it. 

“Actually,” Phil says, catching Dan off guard, “Are you and Oliver doing anything tomorrow night for Valentine’s Day?” 

Dan shakes his head and Phil smiles. 

“I can treat you both to dinner! I’ll let you know the address and time.” 

Dan just smiles, his cheeks heating up as he nods, “Okay.”

They both leave the same time and depart to the cars and as soon as Oliver gets into the back and buckled up, he says to Dan, “I can’t wait to go to Liam’s for dinner tomorrow.”

Dan looked into the rearview mirror and saw bright green eyes staring at him. 

“Are you excited to have a playdate with Liam?” Dan asks and Oliver eagerly nods. 

“Liam is my bestest friend!” 

Dan feels his lips smile wider because he’s never heard Oliver mention Liam before but he’s so beyond glad that his son has a friend who just so happens to... _ also have a really attractive dad who wants to cook them dinner tomorrow.  _

“Are you and Liam’s papa going to be Valentines too?” 

Dan nearly stops the car in the street and he lets out a choked laugh. He blushes as he mumbles out a, “No, honey, we’re not.” 

“Liam told me that his papa likes other papas so does that mean he can be your Valentine someday?” 

Dan just blushes and tries to focus back on the road. 

_ Maybe one day, Oli.  _


End file.
